HackLegend of the Twilight Angel
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Ryooki only joined to have fun, make friends, and see what everyone's talking about. Can Ryooki solve the mysteries of The World before it's to late? New friends, enemies, and adventures that'll have you wanting more!
1. Login 1: New Legend

Login 1: New legend

Just so people don't get confused, OK? Ryo-oki has a character design similar to Subaru's. Now, another note, Mia is NOT the cat character from the games. She's just... There. You'll see what I mean in a minute.

* * *

Ryo-oki sighed as she sat by her computer. She was the laughing stock of her school, but not for long! She had heard of an online game called "The World." It was all that her classmates could talk about. Sadly, she was not on it, yet.

"Everything's installed. Great! Now I can finally see what everyone goes on about." She smiled. This was her first online adventure!

BLEEP! There were new emails for her. She clicked on it. One was from her friend Mia.

"Hey!" It read. "I heard you got the software for "The World" finally. I'll meet you at the Delta Server's Root Town, OK?"

Ryo-oki frowned at the other message. "CC corp.? Man... These guys actually email you... How annoying." She deleted the message. It was just a message saying "Welcome to 'The World!'" She put the headset on and logged into the game.

* * *

Ryo-oki touched the ground in front of a giant blue portal. She had blonde hair, blue eyes fair colored skin, just like in real life. She was wearing a belly shirt and a long skirt. She had beautiful angel wings, too.

"This is a net game?" Ryo-oki said bewildered. "They sure are getting more realistic."

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"You're Ryo-oki, right?" A Heavy Blade asked calmly. She had green battle armor that hung to her knees. Her black hair was in a ponytail. Her green eyes focused on Ryo-oki's confused look. "It's me! Mia!"

"What? You look way different from the real Mia!"

"Ah... Well, that's the point. You look exactly like yourself outside of the game, except for the wings. Hey! You're a Heavy Axmen? I saw you more as a Wave Master."

"I thought this design was cuter than the Wave Master one. The only thing I don't like about this is the belly shirt."

"Get used to it. Most girl character designs are like that. Mine's one of the few that isn't." Mia smiled. "Let's go on a dungeon adventure! I know the perfect keywords!" She turned toward the portal. "This is the Chaos Gate. You say Keywords here and teleport to a field. Look at the board on your free time to learn new Keywords. We're going to 'Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field.'" As Mia said this, they warped to a large field with windmills.

"Where are we?" Ryo-oki asked, looking around at the field.

"This is the field level. It's the easiest part of an area." Explained Mia with a smile. "Supposedly, the Legendary .Hackers are hanging out around here."

"Who are the .Hackers?"

"What? You don't know? They're all my class talks about. They're a group of players who solved the Final Mystery in this game. There were 2 original members, a male Twin Blade, Kite and a female Heavy Blade named BlackRose. After they completed the game, they became legends. The truth is, no one knows if they actually exist."

"Whatever. Let's fight some monsters!" They ran to a glowing gold symbol. "This is a Magic Portal. Monsters are in them, right?"

"Yup."

The portal opened. A large Golem appeared. It roared and attacked.

"AH!!!" Ryo-oki dodged. "What's this doing here?!"

"That shouldn't be here! Let's get outta here!"

The monster hit Ryo-oki with a ton of force. "Damn!" She cried. "I'm dying after that?"

"Ryo-oki! Look out!" Mia shoved Ryo-oki out of the way. She sliced the creature in half. "That shouldn't be here."

They ran to the dungeon. "That was a close one..." Ryo-oki sighed.

"Let's just grab the treasure and get outta here!" Mia said as they reached the treasure room. Mia opened the box. "AH!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

The box flashed. It was too bright to see anything. "Mia!" Ryo-oki called blindly. "Where are you?"

"You OK?" A boy voice asked.

Ryo-oki opened her eyes. A red male Twin Blade was carrying her. "Kite?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I'm Shugo, not Kite." The boy said calmly.

"Where's Mia?"

Who's Mia?"

"If you put me down, you damn pervert, I'll tell you."

Shugo glared. "I'm not a pervert!"

There was a rumble. A girl in all white appeared. "Ryo-oki... You must help."

"Aura?" Shugo said bewildered.

The girl nodded.

"Need my help? With what?"

"Your friend is safe, but she won't be able to logout of 'The World.' If you want to help her, please help me."

"What? I'll help! Just help Mia!"

"Only you can help her." Aura took Ryo-oki's wrist. "Take this."

A gold bracelet appeared on Ryo-oki's wrist. Her design glowed. She now was wearing a pure white dress and was holding a Wave Master's staff. "What the?!"

"The power it holds can bring forth either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user."

"But how am I a Wave Master now?"

"Your character class will change. Please help." The girl vanished.

"What was that all about?" Shugo said with a glance at where Aura had been.

"I'm leaving!" Ryo-oki cried as she used a sprite ocarina and left.

"You should have been nicer to her." Kite said calmly. He looked identical to Shugo, but a little taller.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly."

* * *

Ryo-oki sat at her computer again. "What was that?" She asked. She had logged out as soon as she had saved. "That girl... Aura... Was she telling the truth?"

The phone rang. "Hello. Pigoni residence, Ryo-oki speaking."

"Mia just passed out while playing 'The World!'" It was Mia's mother. She sounded worried. "She was with you online. Did anything happen?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Katami." Ryo-oki sighed.

"Oh, alright." She seemed extremely scared. "If you find anything, tell me." The phone clicked.

"I have to help Mia..." And with that, Ryo-oki went to sleep.

* * *

Author's note

Hi! I always do an author's note at the end of anything I submit. I love talking to the readers. I'm sorry if this was a little confusing. Everything makes more sense in my stories after the first chapter. If you've ever seen .hack, you'll understand this (I hope). I tried to make it as detailed as possible about things. Anyway, Bye!


	2. Login 2: The Strange Cat Player

Login 2: The Strange Cat Player

I know it's a little early for another chapter, but I love writing things to much! Plus, I'm bored with summer. I need something to do! I'll try to make the next story a little longer, so it might be a while before the next one comes up. Who knows what'll happen. All I know is that I need new characters. Read the note at the end to find out more.

Just saying a few things. I DIDN'T RATE MY OWN STORY LAST TIME! That was my brother. He didn't realize I was logged in at the time, so it came up under my name. Also, this isn't based completely on "The Epitaph of Twilight." I've played the games, watched the TV show, and read the manga. By now, I know everything .hackrelated. Oh! Before I forget, more than one person in "The World" can have the same character name. Such as, there can be 2 Kites, or 2 Orcas. So, don't complain about that! Thank you.

* * *

Ryo-oki put on the headset. She hadn't gone online in a week. She sighed. Was everything before a dream? No, it couldn't have. Mia was in a coma. "I HATE THIS!" she cried. She couldn't see her friend, and everyone at school was asking about her. "Oh well, maybe I can find something out on 'The World.'"

_'Hey! Maybe someone on the board will know about this!'_ Ryo-oki thought. She posted.

* * *

Topic: Please Help Me

My friend went into a coma from playing the game. Can someone give me any info about it? Has anyone else had a friend go into a coma? Please help me!

* * *

"Delta… I hate this city…" Ryo-oki sighed. "I don't like Mac Anu at all…" She looked up. There were a lot of people walking around. "Mia?"

"Yeah," Mia didn't seem to care.

"It's me! Ryo-oki!"

"Really? It's you?" She waved from the bridge. "I thought you had a different design… What? And you're a Twin Blade too?"

"Yeah long story." Ryo-oki explained what had happened.

"I guess you had an adventure without me." Mia smiled. "Ryo-oki… I've been stuck here for a week…"

"I know…"

"Is everyone giving you a hard time at school?"

"Yeah… They are…"

"That's horrible..." Mia looked down into the water. "You know… I heard a strange rumor. This cat player is running around with some silly Wave Master that collects Aromatic Grass..."

"What's that?"

"It's an item that's completely useless. It can't even be sold for much…"

"So what?"

"Cat characters are illegal! That's what!"

A Wave Master ran by. "Now what area was it?" he muttered to himself. He was carrying a handful of Aromatic Grass!

"Hey!" Ryo-oki called. "I'm trying to collect info. I'm trying to find-"

"I don't know any cat character named Mia! Honest! What cat character!" He blurted out. "Oops… I-I mean I have a cat named Mia!" He looked at me shyly. "Hey! That's an interesting character design."

"Don't try weaseling your way outta this one!" Mia said, grabbing his shoulder.

"No! I'm telling the truth!" He cried. "I've never seen a Twin Blade like you."

"Tell us about this cat character." Ryo-oki asked calmly. She held out a piece of Aromatic Grass. "I'll give this to you if you tell us."

"I can do better than that! Follow me!" He ran to the Chaos Gate. "I'll take you there!" He activated the gate. "**'Hidden Eternal Fallen Angel.**'"

They warped to a large forest. "A level 2 area?"

"Yeah." The Wave Master said. "Come on!"

"Hey! Wait up Kid!" Ryo-oki called.

"I'm not a kid. I'm… Elk." He said calmly. "Hurry up you guys!"

A cat player sat in a tree. "Hey Elk!"

"Mia!" Elk called back. He held out the Aromatic Grass. "I found this for you!"

"Wow! This much!'

"Um… Excuse me…" Ryo-oki tried to get their attention.

"Who's this?" The cat asked calmly. "That's an interesting bracelet you have there."

"I'm Ryo-oki."

"Cute name. Where'd you get that bracelet?" she persisted.

"From a girl in all white. She looked like a ghost…"

"Ah… I see. Did Aura explain how to use it?"

"Use it? The bracelet?"

"Yes. Of course. What else would I be talking about?"

"How do you know so much?" Mia cut in.

"I know everything. You're in a coma, correct?"

"How did you-"

"Like I said, I know everything. Everything, but what the world outside of this game looks like."

Ryo-oki understood what she meant. "You're… an AI?"

"Yup. Took you long enough to figure it out."The cat laughed.

"How do I use this?"

The cat smiled and ran off. "Follow me!"

Ryo-oki and Mia followed Elk and Mia-Neko to a magic portal.

The portal opened and 2 Swordmanoids appeared. "There! Now, use Data Drain on 1 of them!"

"What?" Ryo-oki asked stupidly.

"DATA DRAIN! USE IT!"

"Oh! Sorry. Data DRAIN!" Ryo-oki pointed the bracelet at the monster.

The monster glowed and turned into… "A Limp Knife?" Ryo-oki slashed it in half. "What did I do to it?"

"You hacked the monster's data and rewrote it. Basically, you turned it into a weaker monster."

"Hey!" She yelled happily. "I leveled up!"

Elk smiled. "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Uh oh. I gotta go!" Ryo-oki said, her smile vanishing. "Mom's calling me."

"Here." Mia-Neko said. She gave Ryo-oki her Member Address. "Elk?"

"Oh. Right! Here!" Elk gave her his Member Address too.

"If you ever need us, just call. We'll be glad to help you."

Ryo-oki and Mia gated out of the area.

"Nice going Mia." Kite said calmly from the tree.

"We only did what you told us to, Kite."

"Still, not mentioning me… Good job."

"That girl's pretty and smart. You should invite her to join the .Hackers."

"Not just yet. Let's let her learn some more things before we ask her to join us. After all, she's got a bad impression from Shugo. She thinks he's a pervert. :-D"

"I would to, if a guy suddenly picked me up like that, even if it was to save me."

"You do have a good point Mia."

"Hey, Mia, Kite, you guys… w-wanna go on a dungeon adventure?" Elk said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kita said, jumping down from his perch.

* * *

Ryo-oki jumped onto her bed. She made 2 new friends! "Tee-Hee! Now I can see Mia whenever I want!" The clock downstairs struck 9 o'clock.

"Ryo-oki! Time for bed!" Her mom called again. "No jumping on that bed either!"

Ryo-oki sat on her bed. "Alright Mom!" She dived under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey! Can't believe the 2nd chapter just ended! A few things I want to say. I know that in the .hack games, you have to break the Data Barriers before using Data Drain. The bracelet is a lot more powerful than Kite's and Shugo's bracelets. Oh! And the stuff said after Ryo-oki leaves an area, she doesn't hear. It's just so you know a little more of what's going on.

Now, after that announcement, I can talk to my fans (if I have any). I always slip a character in that's like my clone. In this one, it's Ryo-oki. My nickname happens to be Ryo-oki, so I thought it was a perfect name. I don't know how many chapters this fanfic's going to have. Oh! If you want to be in it, Email me! I'll need more characters than just these guys. Please email me a username and a character description (what the character looks like, class, personality, etc.) No made up classes! Heavy Blade, Twin Blade, Blade Master, Wave Master, Long Arm, Heavy Axe Man are the classes. Also, NO ANIMAL CHARECTERS! Only Mia and anyone I put in will have animal designs. I'll try and fit as many people as possible, but it's first come first serve. I'll be using the first people first. Please! Tell me if you wanna be a character! Later!


	3. Login 3: Jack of All Trades

**Login 3: The Jack of All Trades**

Hey again! Sorry about the past 2 chapters not having the separation stars... I'll make a Super Finale Chapter or something so you can read it better without have to switch chapters or something… Oh well. Thank you to those who asked to be in my story! I'll fit you in somewhere. I promise no one will be an NPC, or an AI! I just want everyday characters. Let's see… In the credits, A.K.A. the author's note at the bottom and I'll list who everyone was that was in the chapter.

I'm going to start a little more in real life this time. You should know a little about Ryo-oki in real life, not the happy person on "The World." Oh! And you can now open the Message Board from inside the game! Well, here's the story!

* * *

Ryo-oki was sitting at her desk at school. The bell had just rung. Everyone was packing up to go home. She stood up and grabbed her book bag, which now had a Grunty keychain. "I got to get home! 

"Ryo-oki!" Jory, the class idiot called. "Tell what happened poor, poor Mia."

"I've told you before, I don't remember." By now, she understood everything he said. The truth was, she didn't know about Mia.

"Not all?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you're still playing 'The World.'" said Meredith, the class snob. "Don't you know that everyone's stopped playing it when that tragedy with Mia happened? Everyone likes Spongebob now. You should ditch that game!"

"Thank you for your unwanted advice, but I'd rather play 'The World' than watch that crappy show any day."

"Hey. You should learn to boss around your own friends." said Ryo-oki's neighbor Mike. "It's impolite to give advice to those who don't need or want it."

"What? You're her friend?" Meredith snarled.

"Duh… He live her neighbor hood." Jory said stupidly.

"Shut up you big Baboon!"

"Takes one to know one." Ryo-oki said calmly.

Meredith went to pull Ryo-oki's hair, but Mike grabbed her arm and twisted it. "I could twist your arm all day Meredith."

Mrs. Marconi saw what was happening. "Mike! Let go of Meredith's arm and apologize. Meredith, say you're sorry to everyone."

Meredith did so with a false grin.

"Sorry Meredith." And under his breath he added. "For trying to teach you a lesson you really need."

Ryo-oki ran home and went on the computer. She didn't have any home to do. "Time to log in!" She put on the headset and logged into "The World."

* * *

Message Board: 

Topic: Jack of all trade for hire.

Message: Have a Grudge against a monster? Can't get a needed treasure? Then come to: 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.' Working hours: Friday Afternoons, Saturday and Sunday, 12pm to 4pm. Ryu

* * *

"Hey Mia!" Ryo-oki called. 

"What's up? You upset about something?"

"Yeah… Everyone was picking on me again."

"Wish they were on 'The World' still. I'd kill 'em."

"I read on the board about some guy who will do practically anything."

"I know. I can read, remember?"

They went to the gate. "'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!'" They shouted.

They teleported to a large chapel. "I didn't know they put something like this in the game…" Mia said in awe.

"Are there any monsters?"

"I don't think so. Let's just find this guy!"

They ran inside. "Hey! Ryu! Where are you?"

"Ah! I see I have business." Ryu stood. He was a Heavy Blade with a scar over his 1 eye. He had venom green eyes and long silver hair. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you a Sephiroth clone?"

"No!"

"You have the extremely long katana."

"I won the Masamune in a contest." He laughed heartily. "What a pathetic event. You had to fight that moron Sephiroth. Square Enix wanted more people to buy things with Sephiroth on it."

"You're Mike, right?"

He fell over like an anime character. "NEVER BRING THE REAL WORLD INTO THE GAME! And… you are?"

"Ryo-oki!"

"I meant in real life. I know you're Mia."

"Ryo-oki!" she repeated impatiently.

"Hey Mike." Mia smiled

"Wait a second! Mia? The girl who's in a coma Mia?"

"That's me."

"Then what are doing here?'

"I'm stuck here."

Ryo-oki cut in. "The job we want you to do is track down Kite."

"The .Hacker? That'll cost you a Phoenix Feather. You can find it in 'Boundless Hot-Blooded Scaffold.'"

"That's a level 7 area, right?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. You need to get me it before 7."

"Why?"

"A person's gotta eat, right?"

A Twin Blade ran in. "Ryu! I need you to do a job for me. Here's the item-"

"It's that pervert again!" Ryo-oki shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"I'm not a pervert! My name's Shugo! Remember?"

"Aw… So you aren't the Legendary Kite…" Mia sighed.

"Did I say I wasn't? I'm Kite of the .Hackers!"

"No, you're a pervert with a big mouth." Ryo-oki growled.

"True, true." Ryu nodded.

"Hey! You're supposed to back me up!" Shugo whined.

"No, our business contract said I was only supposed to spy on this girl."

"Spy?" Mia blinked. "I'll kill you! You stinking pervert!"

"That's not why I wanted him as a spy! I wanted him to spy on you for information on-"

"Perverted ideas." Ryo-oki said with a nod.

"No! So I could find out more about the full extent of your powers."

"Well, I'm bored. Here." Ryu gave Ryo-oki his Member Address.

"Hey! You can't leave me!"

Ryu Gated Out.

Ryo-oki smiled. "Ha ha! You perverts always get crap!"

Shugo glared and Gated Out.

"What ever. Let's leave. This place is weird." Mia commented.

They Gated Out.

"You sure it's safe to let them wonder around on there own?" BlackRose asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Kite answered shaking his head.

Ryu appeared behind them. "I bet they're safe."

"Maybe we should just let them join the .Hackers now." BlackRose sighed.

"They need to learn more on their own. I've said that already. I'm waiting until the last moment to make them join."

Ryu smiled. "You should ask Balmung if anything odd is happening."

"Yeah. I'll do that. Meanwhile, keep an eye on Ryo-oki."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Ryo-oki walked downstairs ate dinner. _'Maybe, I'll meet more interesting people who aren't perverts on "The World," like Ryu.'_ She smiled. She could talk to him now if there was a problem on the game.

* * *

OK! Here are the credits! 

Meredith is based on someone I really hate!

Jory is another person I hate.

Mike/Ryu the Heavy Blade is based on my brother. In this story, we aren't related.

Sephiroth is a Final Fantasy charecter. Both he and Masamune belong to Square Enix.

I'm bored a lot these days. I didn't get as many requests as I thought I would for a character spot. Please! I don't really like making up fake name's and stuff, so please help me out! I need a username and a character description (design, class, personality, hobbies, etc.) Please email me! I'll gladly put everyone in the story!


	4. Login 4: Beauty and the… Pervert?

Login 4: Beauty and the... Pervert?

OK! I'm not going to have any of the people who requested to be in here yet... Some info was missing I'll try to have them in next time! Anyway, I'll put everything that's needed in the info at the bottom. Oh! And from now on, I'll have an unimportant email or post separating "The World" from real life. Oh! And another thing. I'm not sure if they have EBs in Japan, but that's the country Ryo-oki lives in. I'm American, but I'd love to live in Japan. YAY MANGA!!!!!!!! Well, I'll save the rest of my uncontrollable babbling for the end. Here's the story.

Ryo-oki walked into EB Games. "Um... Can I get some help?"

A boy with brown hair answered. His nametag said Shugo. "Sure. How may I help you?"

"HEY!!! YOU'RE THAT PERVERT FROM 'THE WORLD!!!!!!!!'"

"Huh? Wait... Are you that Ryo-oki girl I saved from-"

Another person walked out of the back. He looked at least 21 years old. He shook his head at Shugo. "I'm sorry Miss. Shugo here's a little... Odd. How may we help you?"

"Yeah. I need a new controller that will last a while if I play 'The World' a lot." She asked this with a smile. 'At least the Manager is nice.' She thought.

"Here. This one will last a while. It lasted Shugo here a year and he plays nonstop after he leaves work."

"Aw... Come on..." Shugo sighed.

"I'll take it then." Ryo-oki pulled out her money.

"That'll be 3,000 yen." (about $30 in American money)

Ryo-oki nodded. She handed him the money.

"By the way, my name's Keiichiro." The manager smiled.

"OK. Bye!"

She ran to her computer. "I gotta try this controller out!"

Email: Mia

Hey! I can email while stuck in the game! Cool! Well, anyway, the reason I emailed was to see if you could fill me in on what's happening in the real world.

"Hey Mia!"

Mia looked around. "We have to find a new meeting place. Every time you come, people stare."

"Hey! What's that?" Ryo-oki pointed to a banner.

"Huh? Oh! It's an event notice!" She started reading it out loud. "Beauty and the Beast... Story comes to life. Come to 'Delta, Dying Eternal White Devil' to see if you're Beauty, or the Beast!"

"Well... Let's go. Worst thing that could happen is we don't get picked for whatever it is and come back."

"No. Worst thing is if I died!" Mia seemed a little annoyed. "If I were to die, I might get erased or die in real life!"

"Sorry. Let's just go. You're too strong to die."

They walked up to the Chaos gate. "Dying Eternal White Devil!" They warped to a cold snow region. The area was a level 4 water area.

"I've been here before. It has some interesting monsters." Mia smiled.

Ryo-oki looked around. "A stage?"  
"An event stage! Let's go! The event's about to start!"

"Alright! I'm Reki! The host for today's event!" Called the Wave Master on the stage. "Time to pick our Beauty!" He held his hand up. "This lovely lady is our lovely Beauty!"

Ryo-oki warped onto the stage. "What?! Where- What-"

"You're our lovely Beauty. Tell us a little about yourself." He held the microphone up for Ryo-oki to take.

"I'm-I'm Ryo-oki!" She said nervously. "I'm 13 years old!"

"Now I'll be warping you to the bottom floor of the dungeon."

"WHAT?!"

"You'll be teleported there and wait for one of these players to save you from the dungeon room."

Ryo-oki was teleported to the last floor. The room was covered in nice things. "A RADIO!!!" She dived for it and turned in on. She started singing. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Pleeeeaaase! Oh baaaby! Don't go!' Simple and clean is the waaaay that you're making me feel tonight. It's haaard to let gooo."

[Meanwhile, back at the stage]

"OK! Now, the winner of this event will be getting a rare, one-of-a-kind Phoenix Armor set!" Reki moved to reveal head gear, armor, gloves, and boots. "The weapon will be customized to the class of the winner. Also, the winner will receive a mystery prize!" He pointed to a box with a question mark on it.

"Rare item!!!" a wave master said happily.

"Mireille!" Shugo cried in shock. "I thought you gated out like the other girls!"

"I can smell the rarity... I want it! I want it!"

Ryu smiled. "Maybe it's a rare Sepheroth figure!" Ryu was ready to run to the dungeon.

"I don't care about the Mystery Item." Balmung said with a nod.

"Maybe it's gold. Man, I hope it is." Shugo frowned. "I'm broke."

Mireille looked pleadingly at Shugo. "If you win, can I have the armor?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't need it."

Reki pointed in the direction of the dungeon. "You need to get to the Treasure Room without using a Fairy's Orb. Our Beauty will wait there. Ready? Set? GO!!!" He warped away, probably to the Treasure Room.

They ran to the entrance. Into the first room. "Great a Three-way split."

"I'm going this way." Shugo went straight.

Ryu turned right. "Straight is the way to go."

Balmung took the left door way. "I remember being in this dungeon. This is the way."

[What happened to Ryu]

"Man... This directions taking forever..." He reached a split. Some people were trying to decide which way to go.

"Well, this ways the right way!"

"No! I sense the lovely Ryo-oki this way." Argued another.

"Hey! It's to the right you know. I remember this dungeon!" Ryu grinned darkly. "I'm certain."

"Alright! Thanks!" They all filed into the room.

"Time to go the right way." Ryu ran through the left doorway. He ran into a wall. "Damn! Dead end!"

[What happened to Balmung]

"Another dead end. I guess the dungeon was changed for the event." He sighed. He went back to the three-way split right before that room. He turned right. "A monster?"

The portal opened and revealed 3 Snip Snaps and 2 Sky Fish. They started to attack.

Balmung quickly sliced them in half. "Way to easy." He ran ahead to the stairs.

[What happened to Shugo]

"Hey! Balmungs right behind me! I guess those 2 passages connected." Shugo ran to the end of the 3rd floor. "This is to easy. There aren't any monsters!"

"No monsters?" Balmung called. "I thought there were supposed to be a portal in every room."

"I haven't run into any. Do the portals reset themselves?"

"They're supposed to."

They ran to the final room.

[Meanwhile, at the finish line]

"How come I muust know, where obsession needs to goooo? How come I muust know, where the passion hides its feeeeling?" Ryo-oki was still singing

Reki was glaring. "That's the 5th time you've sung that song."

"So?"

"It's getting very, VERY annoying."

"Tough luck." The song ended. "Yay!"

A random DJ came on. "Now, it's time for S&S Butterfly!"

"I love this song!"

"Before you start singing, can I give you your prize for being chosen as Beauty?"

"Sure!"

Reki gave her a beautiful white gown. "It's show armor." He explained. "You can wear it for events like festivals and stuff."

Ryo-oki put it on. "It's so pretty!"

Shugo and Balmung burst into the room. "I've won!" They both shouted in unison.

Ryo-oki grabbed Balmung's hand. "I'd rather have it that you won, and not that pervert."

'Now I know why Kite's waiting to let her join the .Hackers.' Balmung mouthed to Shugo. He hoped Ryo-oki hadn't notice.

She didn't. "My hero." She said to Balmung.

"Mine too. She was driving crazy." Reki laughed. A Grunty jumped onto his shoulder. "Looks like we had a photo finish." He looked at the picture. "Shugo, you won!"

"Yes! What's the Mystery Prize?" Shugo grinned.

"You get the Phoenix Armor set, and the Mystery Prize. A kiss from our lovely Beauty."

Silence fell upon Ryo-oki and Shugo. They stared at each other.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M KISSING THAT PERVERT!" Ryo-oki yelled.

"I don't want to kiss you either!" Shugo yelled at Ryo-oki.

There was a rumble. "What was that?" Ryo-oki cried as she hit the floor.

A monster appeared. It was glowing a horrible green.

"What is that thing?!" Ryo-oki screamed.

"DATA BUG!!!" Shugo cried. He pointed his bracelet at it. "Data DRA-"

The monster hit Shugo with extreme force against the wall. He fell to the floor. "Damn... Paralyzed."

Ryo-oki pulled out her weapon. She was currently a Heavy Blade. "Hiya!" She slashed the monster. "Direct hit! What?"

The monster recovered from her blow. It flung its crab claws at her wildly.

"You need to Data Drain it, you moron!" Shugo called from the spot where he had hit the wall.

Ryo-oki nodded. "Data DRAIN!!!"

There was a flash of light. The monster was now a normal Snip Snap. Ryo-oki slashed in half. "Ha!"

"Reki, get everyone out of this dungeon before we get any other surprises." Balmung commanded.

"Yes Lord Balmung." Reki bowed.

There was another sudden flash. Everyone was back at the Chaos Gate.

"What happened?" Ryo-oki asked.

Mia ran up to her. "You OK? Good. They just closed that area for maintenance."

Ryo-oki nodded. "Hey! I just remembered. My parents are going to hotel tomorrow, so I'll be home alone. We can have a sleep over on 'The World.'"

"Hey! Great idea! I'll wait for you here, alright?"

"Yeah! I gotta Log Out now. See ya tomorrow!"

Ryo-oki put down the headset. "Yeah! I'm gonna have fun tomorrow!"

Sorry I haven't wrote anything for a while. I got to play the PS2 for a while, so I kind of forgot about the Fanfiction. But, something good did happen... I GOT PERFECT ENDING ON KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!! I'm gonna sing the "I Beat Kingdom Hearts" song now. I beat Kingdom Hearts. I beat Kingdom Hearts. I beat Kingdom Hearts. I beat Kingdom Hearts. OK... I'll stop now. I couldn't get on the computer either... That's another reason. Anyway, I'll try to put as many people in the next chapter as possible. If you want to be one of the people, send me a username and character description. (Design, class, personality, etc.) This also includes how they feel about Ryo-oki. You have to tell me if the character's a friend, enemy, or a random person to Ryo-oki. I need people who hate Ryo-oki's guts... Anyway, I gotta get back at my brother's friend for shooting me with a toy gun. Later!


	5. Login 5: New Friend

Login 5: New Friend  
  
OK! Now I'll start introducing the characters people emailed me. I may use them out of the order I got them in. Just wait for yours to show up. They will eventually. I don't need any new ones, for now. Make sure to read my comments at the end. If a do a cast call or whatever, then, it's free season for me to get overrun by requests… Well, I'll babble more at the end like usual. Most people are here for the story, not for me, annoying everyone by talking about things no one really cares about… Here's the story!  
  
Ryo-oki flipped the computer switch. "Man… I hate school more then ever…"  
  
"Honey? Are you going on that site again?!" Her mom shouted.  
  
"Yeah. It's called 'The World,' Mom."  
  
"Did you do everything you need to? Homework? Chores?"  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
"Alright then. Have fun. I'm going to the store."  
  
"Email? Who's this? It's all blurry… 'Please help me. Come to "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." I'll be waiting…'" Ryo-oki stared at the address. "I can't read it… Who sent this? Whatever. I'll go I guess."  
  
Email: MiatheCat  
  
Sorry I haven't been on lately. Let's go on a dungeon adventure. How about an area with Aromatic Grass? See you on "The World."  
  
Ryo-oki turned to the Chaos Gate. "'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.'"  
  
She warped to the chapel area again. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
A Long Arm jumped out from behind the statue of a chained girl. He had baggy green and red striped pants and an open black vest. His dark blue hair was cut short on the left and long on the right. He had a red eye and a green eye. "I am!" He laughed. He jumped right behind Ryo-oki and pointed his spear at her. "You're kinda cute. Can I have your Member Address?"  
  
Ryo-oki glared. "NO!!!" She turned and tried slashing him with her Blade Master sword. Just before it made contact, it turned into a Wave Master staff. "DAMN!!!"  
  
"Ooo… A hacker, are you?"  
  
"No! I'm not a hacker!"  
  
"A Player Killer like me could use a hacker to help…"  
  
"I'M NOT A HACKER!!!"  
  
He smiled. "Of course not." He taunted. He brushed his blue hair away from his face. "You just happen to have a character design that doesn't exist and a class that keeps on changing on accident."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He stared at her. "I was kidding."  
  
"You seem to 'kid' a lot."  
  
"Of courseJ" He laughed. "Why'd you come here anyway, Little Girl."  
  
"I'm not little! The name's Ryo-oki!"  
  
"Nice to meet you." He mocked a polite bow. "I'm Mortal, the Long Arm."  
  
"What ever. I'm out of here."  
  
"You aren't leaving." He said, knocking her over and pointing his spear at her.  
  
A Twin Blade ran in. "Dumb Player Killer. Die!" She launched her blades at him.  
  
He dodged. "Meanie. Bye Bye!" He Gated out.  
  
"You OK?" She asked. The Twin Blades eyes were a deep blue. Her hair was long and a golden blonde. She helped Ryo-oki off the floor. "I'm Kira." She smiled. She brushed the gray dust off her black mini skirt and black tank top. Her belt was hanging on her hips, loosely. It wasn't surprising, considering she was so skinny. She didn't even need the belt.  
  
"I'm Ryo-oki." Ryo-oki smiled. She looked at the many black bracelets on Kira's arm.  
  
They were about the same size, even though Kira had high heels. "Here." Kira gave Ryo-oki her Member Address. "Why were you even here? Everyone knows he's been hanging around here lately."  
  
"Someone Emailed me asking for help… But she's not here…"  
  
"Strange… Same with me." She smiled. "I thought it might have been Kyle…"  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"My boyfriend. He went into a coma playing this game. I'm looking for him here. I saw him once on 'The World' after he passed out…"  
  
"It's possible. My friend's here too."  
  
A ghostly figure appeared. "I--- I--- am--- Aura." What the girl was saying was all fuzzy.  
  
"You're the one who gave me this bracelet!" Ryo-oki looked at the figure.  
  
Aura nodded. "You must--- You must run--- It's coming—"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The monster that--- The monster that--- killed that boy--- Kyle."  
  
Kira looked horror struck, but then recovered in a second. "Then I'm going to beat it!"   
  
"It's--- coming." Aura disappeared.  
  
A monster appeared. It was glowing a venomous green. "It's a Super Armored Shogun!" Kira exclaimed. "But… Why's it glowing like that?!"  
  
"It's a Data Bug!" Ryo-oki pointed her bracelet at the creature. "Data DRAIN!!!"  
  
The beam broke into three colors. One hit the monster. The other's hit Ryo-oki and Kira.  
  
"What? I'm paralyzed?" Kira said in shock.  
  
"Oh no! I'm cursed!" Ryo-oki whispered. "I'm a Wave Master! How am I supposed to attack now?"  
  
"Cure me with an antidote, and I'll beat the monster! We'll worry about the curse later."  
  
Ryo-oki did as she was told.  
  
"Hiya!" Kira sliced the Super Armored Shogun in 2 pieces. "There." She smiled. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The 2 of them Gated Out. "Call me anytime you have information about Kyle." Kira said. "Or, better yet, if you're gonna fight one of those monsters again. I'll help. Later!" She logged out.  
  
Ryo-oki took the headset off. "Man… That Player Killer was a pervert." She laughed. Oh well. She had a new friend who would help her out. "Yes!"  
  
Ok! Here are the credits:  
  
Kira: My friend Lindsay on Neopets. (torchic629)  
  
Mortal: MortalSora on this site… That might be why Mortal sounds a lot like Sora…  
  
Hi people! I'm working on putting people in the story. I don't need anymore at the moment, but keep looking at my notes. Now… Anyway, I don't have any Grunty Ranchers! I'm planning on making a entire chapter devoted to Grunties! I LOVE THEM!!! Anyway, if the idea of raising pigs is something you want, just email me the character. I'll need a username and a character description (Personality, class, design, how they act around Ryo-oki, etc). That's the only exception. I hope you're enjoying the story! Oh, I've gotten comments about Shugo not being a pervert… He really is one. Read the manga. I know he's loyal and stuff, but he's still a little bit of a pervert. I may not be on for a while too. I'm going to horse camp! Until next time! Bye! 


	6. Login 6: The Stray Grunty?

Login 6: The Stray Grunty? 

Hi! You know how I said this Login was gonna be Grunty devoted? I'm doing that! Don't be fooled by the beginning! Oh! Before you read the start of "The World" section, try guessing who's working at the Flower Shop. Here's the story before I forget what I'm doing…

* * *

Ryo-oki walked slowly home from school. "It's lonely without any friends."

A tall woman, about 22, walked up to her. She wore an apron with a rose pattern on it. "I see you walking by everyday. Is something wrong?"

Ryo-oki shook her head. "No… Nothing."

"Where's that on girl who always walked past here with you?"

"She's… In the hospital…"

"Oh really? I bet it feels awful. Why is she there?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"I guess I'm a little too curious. Are you on 'The World'?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Your friend's in a coma, right?"

"What? How did you-"

"My brother, a long time ago, went into a coma while playing that game."

"Really? Who are you on 'The World'?"

"I'll meet you in Mac Anu by the Chaos Gate." She smiled. "How about that instead?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "Aw crap! I got homework."

"Well, I'll wait there, OK? Let's meet at," she checked her watch, "6, ok?

"OK! Bye uh…"

"Akira. Oh! Here. My flower shop's having a promotion. Give this flower to your mom or something. My boss'll kill me if I don't give these away."

"I'm Ryo-oki." Ryo-oki took the lily and ran home.

**At 6 o'clock**

Ryo-oki picked up the headset. "Well, I'll have to go on now, or I'll be late."

* * *

Topic: Grunties

Author: Hotaru

How come they say Grunties are hard to get when you can get them whenever?

Reply

Author: MooGoCowMoo

They supposedly were harder to get when the game started, so they were 'rare.' Now, they're everywhere. They never reprogrammed "The World" to say Grunties aren't rare. That's all.

* * *

Mia ran up to Ryo-oki. "I've been waiting for you Ryo-oki!"

"Sorry. I had a ton of homework."

"They still are piling the homework on?"

"Yeah. I've been swiping yours before it got to your mom. I've been doing a little for you."

"So that's why you keep asking dumb questions, like what are the three colors in a TV."

"Hey. You Ryo-oki?" Asked a Heavy Blade. She had pink hair and tan skin. "I hope so. You're late."

"Sorry… WAIT! YOU'RE BLACKROSE!" Ryo-oki was dumb struck.

"Keep it down." She looked around. "Yeah. That's me."

"Wow! The legendary .Hacker…"

"Yeah. Meanwhile, I found out about a nasty area. 'Hidden Passed Over Cherry Hill.'"

"Then we should check it out."

Mia frowned. "What do you mean by 'nasty'?"

"A thing called a Data Bug is there. You wanna come?"

"Can't you ask Kite or something?"

"Kite is doing another desperate attempt of quitting 'The World' again, or that's what he told me. Knowing him, he has a mess with Shugo he has to clear up."

"Shugo?" Ryo-oki frowned. "That pervert?"

"I think everyone who meets him says that." BlackRose laughed.

"What kind of mess?"

"Shugo works at EB Games. Kite's his boss."

"You mean… The manager was Kite!"

"Yup! Anyway, are we going?"

"Let's go! 'Hidden Passed Over Cherry Hill!'"

They warped to a Forest area. Mia glanced around. "A level 7? Ryo-oki, think you'll be-"

"I've been training in secret with Kira. I'm a level 9. I'll be alright."

They wandered to the bottom level of the dungeon. "This is it. You guys ready?"

Ryo-oki and Mia nodded. "Let's go!"

They ran into the room. A glowing Chicken Hand appeared. "What the heck…" BlackRose sighed. "A mini Data Bug."

"Mini?"

"Data Bugs are usually huge monsters… This one's… Tiny…"

"What ever." Ryo-oki pointed the bracelet at the creature, already bored. "Data Drain."

The beam split into 2 shots. 1 hit the monster, the other hit Mia. "Mia!" Ryo-oki shouted.

"What the!" Mia vanished.

BlackRose sliced the Chicken Hand in 2. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know…" Ryo-oki felt her stomach churn. What if Mia was deleted? "Mia? MIA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

They warped back to root town. "Where could Mia be?" Blackrose said, scratching her head.

A Grunty ran up to Ryo-oki. It had Saint Cross Armor around its neck as a collar. "Grunt! Grunt-Grunty! Grunter grunt gruuuuunt!"

"How cute!" Ryo-oki smiled as she petted the tiny Grunty.

"Must be a baby. It can't speak yet." BlackRose laughed.

"Hey! Mia had Saint Cross Armor!"

"Grunt Grunty Migrunt!"

"Cutie! It must just be a coincidence. This Grunty must have had an owner with Saint Cross Armor."

* * *

**What had happened in the Grunty's point of view**

Ryo-oki and BlackRose appeared at the Chaos Gate. "Where could Mia be?"

"Hey! Ryo-oki! You found meeeee!" Mia cried.

"How cute!" The very tall Ryo-oki smiled as she petted her head.

"Must be a baby. It can't speak yet." BlackRose laughed. They seemed a lot bigger now.

'What did she mean by "baby"? It's me, Mia!'

"Hey! Mia had Saint Cross Armor!" Ryo-oki's voice was too loud.

"But I'm Mia!" _'Couldn't they understand me?'_ Mia thought.

"Cutie! It must just be a coincidence. This Grunty must have had an owner with Saint Cross Armor."

_'Grunty?'_ Mia looked at her feet. She had 4 stubby legs. She looked behind her. She had a tail that wouldn't stop moving. _'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE! Wait… That Data Drain hit me and… AW CRAP! I'VE BEEN DATA DRAINED INTO A GRUNTY! It's bad enough that I got stuck here, but now I'll have to eat those creepy Twilight Onions, too!'

* * *

_

**Ryo-oki's point of view**

"She's so cute! Can I keep her?" She asked BlackRose.

"If she's here, she had to of had an owner. There aren't any Grunty ranches she could've escaped from."

"I don't think it does…"

"I'm Mia! Not a Grunty!" Mia cried. What everyone heard was: "Grunty Migrunt! Grumble Grumb Grunty!"

"I think you have a wacky Grunty there Miss Not-A-Hacker Ryo-oki." Mortal said sarcastically.

"Not you again. Go away."

He was riding an Iron Grunty. "Should we kill her? Clang!" the Grunty asked.

"Not now, PKG." Mortal said calmly.

"PKG?" Ryo-oki laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"It sounds like a short name for a computer program." BlackRose agreed

"It does." Mia grunted. What was heard: "Grunt grunnt."

"It stands for Player Killing Grunty. I've been training it to help me kill people."

"That's illegal!" Mia cried. WWH (what was heard. Sick of typing that): "Grunt Grunt Grunty Grunt!"

"For a Grunty that can't speak, CLANG, it's pretty smart, CLANG."

"You can understand her, PKG?" Ryo-oki smiled.

"Yup, CLANG."

"Can you see if she has an owner?"

"Yup, CLANG."

"I don't! I'm Mia!" WWH: "Grunt grumble! Grunty Migrunt!"

"Her name's Mia, CLANG. She doesn't have an owner, CLANG."

"Tell them I was Data drained into a Grunty!" WWH: "Grunty grunt grunt grumble Grunta Grunted grunto grunt Grunty!"

"She was Data Drained, CLANG, into a Grunty, CLANG."

"Data Drain? What's that?" Mortal looked at them suspiciously.

"Why don't you leave them alone, you player killer." A Blade Master walked up to them.

"You keep out of this, or I'll sick PKG on you!"

"You can't fight in Root Towns."

"Damn! You're right. I guess a few people are smarter than they look. L47312!" Mortal logged out.

"Translation?" Ryo-oki looked at the Blade Master.

"He called us stupid."

"No, I mean the last part."

"Oh. That's Leet for Later." The Blade Master brushed his chin-length red hair away from his face to reveal blue scar-like marks on his cheeks. His hands and knees had them too. His steely blue eyes gleamed slightly.

"Um… OK… What's Leet?"

He brushed some dirt off his red gi. "It's a language where you replace letters with numbers. It can get confusing. I'm Tai, BTW."

"BTW?"

"Man, you're clueless. It's short for 'By The Way.'"

"HEY!" WWH: "GRUNT!"

Everyone looked at Mia. She had to think of a way to make them believe it was her. She ran off to her secret base.

"Where are we going?" BlackRose asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I think this Grunty's leading us to Mia's secret base." Ryo-oki said, following the Grunty as closely as possible.

"Grunties are smarter than people give them credit." Tai laughed. "I've heard of players who have abandoned Grunties, and the Grunty comes back to drive them crazy."

"Mia wouldn't abandon a Grunty!"

"I never said that."

_'Just keep following me.'_ Mia thought. _'Only I can open my secret base. No one can enter unless I open it or I'm inside!'_

They reached the base. Mia walked up to it, and the door opened. Everyone, except Tai, entered.

"Why can't I come in?"

"Cause I don't trust you!" Ryo-oki growled. "Mia?" She shouted into the empty base.

"I'm here! I'm HERE!" WWH: "Grunty grunt! Grunty GRUNT!"

"My Grunty's trying to talk again. What was her name? Oh yeah! Mia."

Mia pulled out a paper and a pen. She started writing with the pen in her mouth: "I am Mia. I was Data Drained into a Grunty. Ryo-oki, FIX IT!" The writing (thankfully) was legible.

"Silly Grunty!"

Mia glared. Ryo-oki wasn't getting it. She started writing again: "You're favorite color is pink. I have a pet dog named Rascal. Your cat's name is Luna. She enjoys turning your computer off when you're doing something and you're not looking."

"It is Mia!" Ryo-oki hugged the Grunty Mia. "How do we fix this?"

BlackRose laughed. "Kite might be able to."

Tai walked in. "I knew you were the Legendary BlackRose!" He laughed happily.

"Oh be quiet!" BlackRose snapped. "I told Kite to meet me at our base." She turned to leave Mia's base. "Follow me."

They followed her to… a wall… "This is your base…?" Ryo-oki laughed.

"Good one" Tai agreed.

BlackRose touched a Chaos Gate symbol on it. A panel appeared. She typed something on it. A green Chaos Gate appeared. ".Hacker BlackRose here!" They all warped into a large room. On the couch near the wall was Kite, fast asleep. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Kite jumped. "Ack! Oh, BlackRose. You're late."

"That's cause we had a little Data Drain problem." She pointed at Ryo-oki and Mia.

"A… Grunty?" Kite laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No!" Ryo-oki shouted. "My Data Drain accidentally hit her when I was Draining a Data-"

"Calm down." Kite said in a serious tone. "Now, hit who?"

"My friend Mia!"

"Okay. And she turned into a Grunty?"

"Yeah…"

"What's Data Drain?" Tai asked, blinking.

"It's none of your business." Kite turned back to Ryo-oki and the Grunty. "I can fix it… I think…"

Ryo-oki's face lit up. "Can you? Oh thank you!"

"Put Mia down." He pointed at the Grunty.

Ryo-oki did. "What are you going to-"

"Virus Drain!" Kite's bracelet flashed and Mia was standing where the Grunty was.

"YAY! I'm human again! Grunt." Mia blushed. "WHY AM I STILL GRUNTING! Grunt."

"Probably because you just got turned back."

Tai's eyes widened. "Wow! That's Data Drain? AWSOME!" He turned to Ryo-oki. "Call me whenever you're going on a dungeon adventure." He gave Ryo-oki his Member Address. "Can I have yours, Kite?"

"No."

"Aw…" He logged out.

"Ryo-oki, Mia, do you want to join the .Hackers?" Kite seemed serious.

"Yeah… but," Ryo-oki looked at the ground, "I want to explore 'The World' without being someone special."

"Fair enough. Here." He gave her his Member Address. "If you have any problems-"

"-just call us." BlackRose gave Ryo-oki her Member Address too.

"Meanwhile, we heard that you can't Log Out Mia." Kite smiled.

"Really?" Mia looked down. She had finally stopped grunting.

"Yeah. Beware of Stagmar."

"Who?" Ryo-oki tilted her head in confusion.

"Balmung, .Hacker and administrator, has informed us of a virus protection league known as the Emerald Knights. Stagmar is the administrator that's leading them. If you're caught, they'll treat you like a hacker, Ryo-oki, and you Mia, as a virus. Be careful. They'll try to delete you both."

"We'll be careful."

"If Lios has anything to say about this, you're as safe as can be." Kite smiled. "Still, be careful."

Mia collapsed. "Ow… My chest…"

"Are you OK?" BlackRose cried in fright.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Mia stood up weakly. She seemed very pale.

"Ryo-oki, check on her in real life."

Ryo-oki nodded and logged out.

* * *

Ryo-oki pulled off her headset. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is Mrs. Katami. Mia's condition has just worsened. I thought you should know."

"What! Is she OK? What happened!"

"Her heart stopped beating, but only for a second. It's beating again, slowly."

"Alright…" Ryo-oki stuttered. "Make sure if she's alright."

"She's still alive, don't worry. I know this must be just as hard on you as it is for me. Good night…"

_'I have to hurry and figure out what's happening before it's too late! I have to help Mia!'_ Ryo-oki went to sleep.

* * *

Ok! Here are the credits! I won't repeat Mortal, because he was in the last one.

Tai: Zeldalover

Stagmar: Even if he didn't show up, my brother came up with the name.

Now, ending on that strange note, I said I'd make a Grunty one. I'll make more Grunty stuff later. I still haven't left for Horse Camp, so if this is the last thing, I'll be at Horse Camp for a week. As soon as I get back, I'll write more. For those Mia lovers who are worried, don't worry! I'm not saying why. Oh, if this sounds like MortalSora's one fanfic, sorry. I've read it, and thought it was funny… Sorry about that MortalSora. Well, later!


	7. Login 7: Mia's Miracle

Login 7: Mia's Miracle

Mortal: Hi! I bet you're curious about the name of this chapter. I bet you want me to tell you what it's all about. Well... TOUGH LUCK!!!!!!!! HA HA HA!!!

Ryo-oki: [hits Mortal in the head] Be quiet before you ruin the chapter!!!

Mortal: Meanie. It's fun to taunt the readers though, Miss Not-A-Hacker Ryo-oki

I felt like the weird joke. Sorry if it was annoying. That was all I could think of to start it off... Anyway, if this chapter is sad or funnier than the other's, it's cause I'm still feeling the effects of Horse camp... Anyway, more babbling at the end!

Ryo-oki looked at her email. "Who's this? The email address doesn't make sense..." She read it.

It said. 'Log Out of "The World and delete your character. If you don't, we will be forced to delete you.'

"Delete me? Whatever." She deleted the message. She looked at the others. "Spam, spam, spam," she deleted each one as she read the address, "Aura..." She stopped. "AURA?!" She read it. "'Help me... Gifted Twilight Phantom...' What's with this? If this a wild goose chase..." Ryo-oki logged into "The World."

Email: Kite

You may not trust me yet, but, I'm here to help you. As far as I'm concerned, you're a .Hacker, whether you like it or not. Please, if anything's bugging you, tell me, no matter WHAT BlackRose says, got it?

Ryo-oki looked around. She didn't see Mia anywhere.

"Hey! Leave her alone!!!" A Heavy Axmen shouted. Her hair was a silvery color with light blue streaks. Her black pants, black armor, blue shirt, and black wings were soaking wet, like she jumped into the river. Mia was behind her, shivering.

"Why would you care?" The Blade Master shouted back.

"I don't like bullies who shove girls into the river!"

"So?"

"So, you wanna say you're sorry, or will we go to a field and settle this in a fight?"

The Blade Master turned on his heel and ran. "I get back at you!"

Ryo-oki ran up to Mia. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

The Heavy Axmen turned. She had a red eye and a silver eye. She had a gray long shirt under the blue T-shirt that was almost hidden by the armor. She had a dark grey belt and a blue choker. She was still dripping with the cold river-water. "She better be OK. I didn't jump into that river to not help her."

"You really didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. I hate bullies, and people who talk too much. That guy was both. What would have made it worse was if he had a bunny. I hate them."

Ryo-oki looked slightly confused. "Bunnies?"

"Them and bright colors."

"What do you like?" Mortal bounced onto the scene, closely followed by PKG.

"Silence, reading, silence, weapons, silence, magic, did I mention silence?"

"I say we kill her!" PKG said happily.

"You killed that Wave Master this morning." Mortal yawned.

"A Player Killer? Let's have a fight!" The axmen said calmly.

"I like to know the name's o those I kill."

"Yamiyuki."

Mortal burst out laughing. "Yamiyuki? What kind of a name is that?"

"The name of the one that'll beat you!"

Mortal glared. "You have spunk. Either you're a courageous fool, or a boring genius. Which would you prefer?"

"How about a courageous genius, unlike a boring fool like you."

"Ouch... That hurt." Mortal tried fake tears. It worked, but Yamiyuki didn't fall for it. He looked up, glared, and logged out.

"Who are you guys?" Yamiyuki turned to us.

"I'm Ryo-oki, and this is Mia."

"You're that girl in my class, right?" Yamiyuki turned to Mia, who was still shivering.

"Who- Who are you?"

"It's me! Yuki Ashihara!"

"No way!"

"Who?" Ryo-oki tilted her head in confusion.

"She's in my class."

"I thought I recognized that character." Yamiyuki smiled. "But... You're in a coma in real life. How can you be here?"

"Long story. Let's go to my base."

After they got to her base, and Mia changed into a Yukada she got for a festival, she explained what had happened.

"I see." Yamiyuki sighed. "So it's all because of this weird treasure chest and some 'Shining Girl' called Aura?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "She gave me this bracelet too."

"I've heard of Aura... I didn't think she handed bracelets out by the dozen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, you say Aura showed up out of nowhere and gave you that bracelet."

Mia broke up the argument. "So... Any news?"

Ryo-oki had just remembered. "Oh yeah! Aura said to go to 'Gifted Twilight Phantom.'"

"I heard about that area..." Yamiyuki sighed. "It's really tough... It's supposed to have monsters that can't die..."

"I can beat those!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Let's see... Who should I bring for this adventure?" Ryo-oki said thoughtfully. "We can have up to 6 people..." 'Kite? He could be busy... BlackRose? Maybe... Mia? Yeah! She's always on! Elk? Maybe him too... Ryu? Is he even on right now? Kira? She said if I had any info, so her too... Tai? He's... My backup plan...' She invited Mia and Kira. They both were on. Then, she tried Kite... He wasn't on. BlackRose wasn't either... Ryu came running when he heard the word 'dungeon.'

They went to 'Gifted Twilight Phantom.' It was a barren wasteland. "Where are the monsters? Bring on the monsters!" Ryu called.

Kira shook her head. "Moron. The don't come when they're called you know."

They ran to the bottom level. The Cat Mia looked over her shoulder. "There's a girl following us..." She said.

They all looked. There was a female Long Arm with crimson hair. She had a short pink vest with a crimson tank top that said L337 M3 on it. She had black pants that went down to her ankles too. Her gold eyes sparkled. She was holding up a blade of grass and trying to hide behind, a tough job, considering she was 5'4. She was even talking... "Stalking... Stalking... She has no idea I'm here... None whatsoever..."

"Who are you?" Yamiyuki called.

She dropped down to the ground and started rolling around while singing, "Lobsters! Lobsters! I love my little lobbers!"

"I've heard of her." Ryu sighed. "She's Crimsoncat, CC for short. She's an insane mercenary..."

"That's ME!!!"

Ryo-oki sighed. "Why are you talking about stalking?"

"I'm your stalker!"

"What?!"

Mia sighed. "Maybe you should get a less noticeable character."

"Aw... I made it myself! You like?"

They all stared. "Uh..." Kira stammered. "Why are you stalking Ryo-oki?"

"Because I can!"

"She's tried to prove that she's not insane, but no one believes her..."

Crimsoncat smiled. "Yeah... Sadly. My best friend on 'The World' is my scythe."

Yamiyuki glared. "Bright colors, talks too much, and a hacker. I don't like her."

"I know what's at the bottom of this dungeon!"

Ryo-oki stared open-mouthed. "You do?!"

"Yeah! A special item that can wake one person from a trance. Basically, it'll help little old Mia here."

"Then let's go!" Ryo-oki ran ahead. As they reached the final room, Ryo-oki's bracelet glowed. "What's happening?!"

A strange glow in the middle of the room appeared. Aura smiled. "I see you got the message I sent you."

The bracelet's light shot at Mia. "NO!!!"

Mia vanished.

Ryo-oki looked at where Aura had been, but she was gone. Ryo-oki Gated Out and then logged out.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Ryo-oki answered the phone.

"Ryo-oki! You did it!" Mia cried.

"Mia?!" Ryo-oki burst into tears. "I was afraid I made things worse!"

"Well, I'm going back to school in two days."

"I'll see you then!"

No, this story's not over yet. Anyway, here're the credits (why do I bother?)

Crimsoncat: My friend Kagome! I think she's Kurokagome on Fanfiction.

Yamiyuki: Kira Kanyam is what she said...

Anyway, I had fun at Horse Camp. It was a lot of work though... I probably won't go back next year... Next week I'm going to Myrtle Beach, and then back to school, (boo) so I might not be able to make new chapters right away. Oh! And I got a new computer... That's why it took so long for me to finish this... To my fans, thanks for reading. Well, I have to finish my babbling sometime... Oh, and one more thing: I DON'T NEED CHARACTERS!!! Thank you. Bye!


	8. Login 8: Kingdom Hearts Mania

Login 8: Kingdom Hearts Mania

OK... The title may describe it all... I'm still obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, OK? Oh, and Keiichiro is Kite in real life.

"So, there's a Kingdom Hearts promotion?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Yup." Keiichiro sighed. "A lot of people have entered to get their characters to look like the Kingdom Hearts characters. Some of 'em even looked like them."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well... There's a secret code in the programming. It resets your old character data."

Mia just stared. "I can't believe they put that code..."

"Well..." Keiichiro looked away. "It's worth it to some crazy Kingdom Hearts collectors."

Mia laughed. "You like Kingdom Hearts, don't you?"

Keiichiro blushed. "So?"

Ryo-oki pulled a Riku plushy out of her bag. "So am I! Riku's mine!" She squeezed the toy.

"You have a complete set of those, don't you?" Mia laughed.

"I'll trade you," Keiichiro pulled out a Sepheroth action figure, "this figure for that Riku."

"NEVER!!!" Ryo-oki laughed. "MINE!!! Remember?"

A tall girl walked in. She looked around Shugo's age. She even looked like him! "Is Shugo here?"

"That pervert went somewhere." Ryo-oki said, still hugging her toy.

"Pervert? My brother? Well... That IS believable."

Ryo-oki dropped the plushy. "BROTHER?!"

"Bingo! I'm Rena. You guys must be Mia and Ryo-oki, right?"

Shugo ran in, holding a burger. "Rena! I'm so late! I'm sorry!"

"Late? For what?" Keiichiro asked calmly.

"Well..." Shugo was blushing a little. "She came for the vacation from school, so we were going to spend the day together."

"Oh yeah!" Keiichiro seemed to remember something. "You go to school in America, right?"

Rena nodded. "Yup! It's vacation there, so I came home for the summer."

Ryo-oki stood there open-mouthed. "I once went there for a vacation with my mom and dad."

Rena smiled. "Come on Shugo! You said you'd show me a good time."

"Alright. Hey, you don't mind, do you boss?"

"Have a good time you too." Keiichiro smiled.

"Bye!"

[One week later]

"I gotta meet the winners!" Ryo-oki logged onto "The World."

Email: Crimsoncat

Hi! I'm your stalker! I got your email! YAHOO!!! Now I can stalk you on email too. Stalking... Stalking... You have no idea I'm here... None whatsoever. LOBBERS!!!

"Hey!" A Heavy Blade yelled. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had black sunglasses and a trench coat that went to his ankles. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, and some leather gloves. He looked pretty mean. "Lance! Ren! Stop bothering those poor players!"

Ryo-oki looked behind her to see a male Twin Blade with brown hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be 10 years old. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Next to him was a female Wave Master. Like the Twin Blade, she had brown hair, but longer, brown eyes, and looked 10. She had a pink tank top with a red heart on it and a black skirt. They were bugging a group of players that looked like Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

"But! These guys have those character designs!" The girl said.

The Heavy Blade didn't care. "Want me to tell Mom that you guys are bannoying players?"

"No!" The boy shouted. "We'll be good! We promise!" Then, under his breath, he said, "Bastard."

"That's it!" The Heavy Blade roared. "Time to Log Off. I'm telling Mom."

The 2 kids understood. "OK... We'll Log Out." The Wave Master and Twin Blade disappeared.

The Heavy Blade turned to the Kingdom Hearts characters. "Sorry about my brother and sister."

The Kairi look-alike smiled. "No problem."

"What are your usernames anyway?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We took the names of the characters." The boy who looked like Sora said.

Ryo-oki's eyes bulged. "Really?!" She hugged Riku. "It's so great to-"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Riku yelled.

The Heavy Blade laughed. "I'm Blair."

"Um... We're new on 'The World.'" Sora said nervously. "Do you think you can help us?"

"Correction." Riku sighed, finally breaking out of Ryo-oki's grip. "I've been on for a while. My character just got reset."

"I'll show you around!" Ryo-oki volunteered.

They traded Member Addresses. "OK!" Ryo-oki smiled. "Let's go!"

"They sent me some special keywords." Riku explained. "Alright! 'Hidden Forbidden Kingdom Hearts!'"

They warped to a dark area. It was raining and thundering. There were magic portals everywhere.

"This is a level 27 area!" Kairi cried.

Riku looked at Ryo-oki and Blair. "I hope you guys have descent levels."

Blair smiled. "I'm a level 30."

Ryo-oki shrunk back a little. She held her Heavy Blade sword closer to her. "I'm... a level 13..."

Riku glared. "Oh well. Don't come crying to me if you die."

Ryo-oki smiled. "I won't."

They walked to the dungeon. "It looks like Kingdom Hearts!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's the keywords." Blair explained. "The keywords 'Kingdom Hearts' affect what the dungeon looks like."

They went in. Mortal was waiting on the inside. "Hey! If it isn't Miss Not-A-Hacker Ryo-oki!"

"Shut up Mortal." Ryo-oki growled, pointing her sword at him. It glowed and turned into an ax.

"Lookie here. Miss Ryo-oki hacked her item again."

They heard footsteps. "Is she gone?!" Crimsoncat burst into the room. "A crazy rare item hunter is chasing me!"

Mireille jumped into the room. "Rare item!!! I want it!" She dived at Crimsoncat. "I want it!!!"

Crimsoncat started rolling on the ground. "AHH!!!! Heartless! The chocolate monsters have come for me!!!"

Mirrielle grabbed the scythe. "I want it!!! I want it!!!"

Crimsoncat saw Mortal. "Hey!!! Player Killer! Save me!!!"

Mortal shook his head. "I refuse to PK Mireille."

Ryo-oki grabbed Mireille's wrist. "Please leave poor CC alone."

"Why do you not wanna PK me, Mr. Player Killer?" Mireille asked.

Mortal turned bright red and used a Sprite Ocarina. Mireille looked at him right before he left. "He has a rare Twin Blade weapon!!!" She followed him.

Crimsoncat looked at me. "It's kinda odd to help your stalker."

Riku looked shocked. "Stalker?"

"Yup! I followed you here to stalk Ryo-oki!!!"

Ryo-oki sighed. "She won't leave me alone."

Riku walked ahead. "Hurry up. Let's just grab the treasure and go."

Crimsoncat followed Ryo-oki to the last floor. They went into the treasure room.

"Hey, Ryo-oki," Blair said seriously, "how come your weapon changed back there?"

Ryo-oki gave him a blank look. "I have no clue..."

"Are you really a hacker?"

Ryo-oki looked disgusted. "Of course not! Well, not really... It's none of your business!"

Riku looked at the chest. "Finally." He opened it. A black creature jumped out. "What the?!"

"It looks like an Invisible from KH." Sora said happily. He pulled out his weapon, a Keblade. "Cool! I wanted to see if I had the Keyblade!"

Riku pulled out a sword that looked like a dragon's wing. "Same here."

Kairi held her mini wand up. "Aw... I don't get a cool weapon."

"Never saw a wand like that." Blair commented.

Sora frowned. "Aren't we gonna fight this thing?"

Ryo-oki attacked. It had no effect. "What the?!"

"It's a Data Bug!" Crimsoncat smiled. "Whoever created it must like KH as much as I do!"

Ryo-oki nodded. "Data DRAIN!!!"

The monster vanished. Riku looked around. "What? Where's the monster?"

Black flames surrounded Ryo-oki. She jumped just in time. "It disappeared right when I used Data Drain!"

The Invisible reappeared. It attacked Ryo-oki. She was hit directly. "AHH!!!" She fell to the ground. 'How... How did I feel that?' she asked herself. It felt as if the monster had attacked her in real life.

Crimsoncat attacked the monster. "Gotcha!"

Ryo-oki stood up. "Data Drain!" This time, the monster was hit.

"Hey! Where's Riku?!" Kairi said, looking around.

"Riku!" Sora called. "RIKU!!!"

Ryo-oki looked around. Riku had disappeared. "Where could he have gone?"

Crimsoncat smiled. "A strange black tentacle thingie came out of the ground and took him." She explained. "It was the Heartless! I know it was!!! Their trying to turn us into their evil minions!" She pulled out her Scythe. "Sora! We have to beat them! We must find the Keyhole!!!"

Sora blinked. "Uh... Is she sane?" He asked Ryo-oki.

"She tried proving it, but no one believes her..."

They ran up the dungeon and looked in every room.

[Meanwhile, where Riku REALLY was...]

Riku looked around. "This looks like the End of the World level in KH." He looked up and saw a giant creature. It looked like the monster at the end of the Kingdom Hearts game (Get the game to know everything. I'm NOT spoiling the ending). A bunch of characters that looked dead surrounded it.

"A character that isn't dead?" It said smiling (at least, that's what Riku thought). There was a bright flash, and Riku passed out in both "The World" and in real life.

Ryo-oki sighed. She pulled off the headset. "I sure hope Riku's OK." She sighed. She emailed Mia about everything that had happened.

Credits (why do I bother?)

Blair: gamepunk510. I didn't take the character in his fanfic, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!! He asked me to put Blair in a LONG time before he started that. If you don't believe me, ASK HIM!!!

Hi! I'm going to have to go to school soon... BOO!!!!! I hate them... I won't be able to play Kingdom Hearts or write this Fanfic... If I don't write for a while, it's because school is evil and should be destroyed... Anyway, I can't wait for KH2 and KH: Chain of Memories. That's why I wrote this chapter KH devoted... To keep me KH happy until they come out. Oh! It was also for my friends on Neopets... I DON'T NEED ANY CHARACTERS. Wraith3, this message was not directed at you. It's for the idiots who don't this message and submit characters anyway. Don't take it personally anyone. I'm not sure I'll be able to use everyone, so I'll finish with the characters I have now. Until I can get to the computer, later!


	9. Login 9: Kingdom Hearts Mania 2

Login 9: Kingdom Hearts Mania 2

Again, the name explains it all. Even though it didn't say 'TBC' like I'll usually put, it's continued (duh). I forgot it. Sorry. Anywho, here we go!

* * *

Ryo-oki sat at her desk. She was reading a book called "Kingdom Hearts for Dummies." She was fascinated by it. "So THAT'S how you beat Sepheroth." She said in amazement.

Mrs. Neville, the reading teacher, glared at her. "Silent Reading time is for SILENT READING. Not talking."

Mike smiled. "That witch should go to hell." He whispered to Ryo-oki.

"That goes for you too, Michael Dragonfire!" Mrs. Neville growled.

"I wasn't saying anything! I was reading about how a Katana was used to kill dragons in myths and stuff. It has a lot of pictures. Wanna see them?" He started turning the book.

Ryo-oki caught glimpses of blood and guts. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Mike, I don't want to read that." The teacher said, just as grossed out as Ryo-oki. "Anyway time for the open book quiz. Remember, the answers are in the story. It's like Prego Sauce! It's in there!"

School ended and Ryo-oki ran home. She finished her homework (most of which was Mrs. Neville's obnoxious reading assignments. "Time to log into 'The World!'"

* * *

"Hey!" Mia shouted. She ran up to Ryo-oki. "Mrs. Neville gave you homework?"

"Yeah. A ton, and on a Friday!" Ryo-oki sighed.

Tai ran up to them. "Hey! Ryo-oki!" He called. "Look what I got." He held up a sword. "It's a rare high level item!"

"Better keep away from Mireille." Ryo-oki sighed.

Just as she said that Mortal jumped up from under the bridge. "Mireille?! Where?!" He was wearing a red swimsuit.

"Where'd you get that?!" Mireille ran up to them. "Hi Ryo-oki." She smiled. "I still want that character design. Can I have your member address?"

Ryo-oki laughed. "No."

"I borrowed this swimsuit from a player I killed. I haven't found him to give it back yet, though!" He wanted to get Mireille's attention.

"I didn't mean that swimsuit, even though it's expensive. I meant that sword this Blade Master has. What's your name?"

Tai took a step back from Mireille. "I'm Tai, and I got the Dragon Fire Sword at 'Bursting Hot-blooded Hot Wind.' It's the last item in the dungeon. You have to beat a high level monster to get it."

"Mortal!" Mireille hung on his arm. "Could you help me get that item? Pweasy weasy lemon squezy?"

Mortal turned bright red. Ryo-oki heard him whisper, "Yes!" under his breath. "I'll help you if you give me your Member Address. Maybe I'll find Balmung of the Azure Sky there too! I want to kill him."

They ran off to the Chaos Gate. "OK..." Tai sighed.

"Hey!" Crimsoncat pounced Ryo-oki. "Your personal stalker has been waiting!"

Tai stared. "Stalker?"

Ryo-oki laughed. "Long story." She explained what Crimsoncat meant.

"I found out where Riku is!" Crimsoncat smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Call Sora and Kairi! Riku's in 'Hidden Destroyed Kingdom Hearts.' We have to save him from the Heartless!!! AH!!! THERE AFTER ME!!!" She started to roll on the ground.

"She's... Insane..." Ryo-oki explained to Tai. She called Sora, Kairi, Kira, and Blair. They met at the Chaos Gate. "You ready?" She asked them. "Alright! 'Hidden Destroyed Kingdom Hearts!"

They warped to a horrible level 28 area. Everything looked destroyed. "What's going on?!" Tai asked.

"This area's messed up..." Crimsoncat explained. "It's infected by a virus."

They ran to the dungeon. When they reached the bottom level, the graphics got worse. The data code showed in the walls. They went through the final hall.

"Strange..." Tai said, looking around. "There weren't any monsters..."

Kira sighed. "Let's just find this Riku person and go."

They entered the final room. Riku was standing there, his dragon wing sword out. "Riku!" Sora called.

Riku charged at Sora to kill him. "Watch out!" He yelled.

Kira blocked it. "What is up with this guy?!"

Ryo-oki pointed her bracelet at him. "Stop! Or I'll Data Drain you!"

Blair grabbed her arm. "No! Who knows what might happen if you did that Ryo-oki!"

A monster appeared. It looked sort of like a clown, but it had had strings coming out of its fingers. "Time to kill your friends Riku!" The clown moved its finger and Riku swung his sword at Ryo-oki.

Ryo-oki dodged and tripped. She hit the floor with a dull thud. Her shoulder hurt both there and in real life. "Guys!" She yelled. "Cut the strings!"

Mia charged at the clown. "Take this!" She hit the clown. She used a scroll.

"Was that supposed to hurt the great Puppet Master?"

"No" Mia grinned.

The clown stopped moving. "What the hell is this?!"

"You're paralyzed. CC! Cut the strings!"

"Already on it!" Crimsoncat jumped at the Puppet Master. She cut the strings with her Scythe in on slash.

Riku fell to the ground. "Thanks!" He called. "Now it's all of us verse him!"

"Data DRAIN!!!" Ryo-oki blasted the monster. He disappeared as soon as the light hit him. "Got him!"

A Flamer stood in his place. Riku killed it. "Too easy."

They Gated Out. Crimsoncat smiled. "Here's my Member Address!" She gave it to Ryo-oki. "Your stalker would like to have more adventures like that! Bye! I have to get out of here before that nutcase Mireille gets here." She logged out.

Riku nodded and logged out too. Everyone logged out after him.

Ryo-oki went to the stores and restocked on her healing items, which she had neglected to get before. Ryo-oki left right after.

* * *

Ryo-oki smiled. "Finally! My stalker gave me her Member Address. Man she's strong!" Ryo-oki stood up and went to sleep.

* * *

Credits (only one person this time)

Mrs. Neville: My old Reading teacher... She always says Silent Reading is for silent reading. Oh! Her favorite saying is: "It's like Prego Sauce! It's in there."

Hi! I have another fanfic, so I might not work on this for a while... Sorry this one was shorter than usual. I'll make it longer next time, promise. Plus school's starting tomorrow. School is evil and should be destroyed damn it! I won't be able play video games or write fanfics... I don't need any characters thanks. It's good to know people are reading this, but I'm still not sure I'll get to everyone I already have... Bye! Until next time, may the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you!


	10. Login 10: Rare Treasure Everywhere

**Login 10: Rare Treasure Everywhere...**

Hi again! I got people begging (Yes MortalSora, I mean you!) for a new chapter... I'll try my best at this one! Here it is!

* * *

Mia laughed at Ryo-oki's disgusted look. "If you don't want to eat chocolate and peanut butter sandwiches, you don't have to!"

Ryo-oki laughed too. It was lunch time. "I don't know how you can eat that."

"After being stuck in a game for I don't know how long, it's great to eat anything!"

Ryo-oki frowned. "Mia... Speaking of 'The World,' I keep feeling everything that happens there..."

Mia choked. "You're feeling things in the game!"

"Yeah."

"But... That's not possible, is it?"

"Well, I think it's because of the bracelet..."

"Don't go on for a while. It's just a game after all..."

"I did. I haven't been on for a week. I've been having headaches since and passing out too..."

They were walking past the flower shop that Akira worked at. Ryo-oki ran in. "Akira?"

Keiichiro was there too. "Ryo-oki, you don't look so well. What's wrong?"

"2 words, 'The World'"

Keiichiro looked at Ryo-oki understandingly. "It's the bracelet's power. The game's just as real to you as the real world is."

Ryo-oki looked up confused. "Real?"

"Just be careful not to die. I'm... Not sure what might happen..."

Ryo-oki nodded and went back outside. If she stayed any longer, Rose would get into trouble with her boss, Mrs. Minaka. That lady was a real witch! The little kids even said that she turned a boy into a dog for sitting outside her shop too long.

* * *

Ryo-oki clicked on the computer screen. "Did my computer freeze?" She moved the mouse. The screen didn't change. She hit the monitor. It had no affect. "Damn! What's with this thing!"

The computer screen flashed. Ryo-oki fell backward onto her bed and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Topic: Epitaph of Twilight

Since this seems to be a popular topic, contact me for information about. I'll answer any questions about it. Kai

* * *

"What the!" She was on "The World," but how, she couldn't even guess.

Crimsoncat ran up to her. "Rare item hunters! They're everywhere!"

"What do you mean? Does Mireille have friends?"

"I told you! There are rare item fans all over the town! They want my scythe!"

A girl ran up to Ryo-oki. She looked about 13. "YAY! A rare character design!" She looked sort of like Mireille, but instead of blue, everything was pink. "My design is rare too!"

Ryo-oki looked at the girl strangely. "Oooookaaaaaaay..."

The girl smiled up at Ryo-oki. "I'm Lightbreeze the Rare Item Hunter! Nice to meet you!" She was a Wave Master, definitely.

"What's the problem with Lightbreeze here CC?"

"She wants my scythe! Everyone does! NO! Lobsters are attacking! My friends are traitors!" Crimsoncat started to role on the ground.

"Is she... Alright?" Lightbreeze asked Ryo-oki.

"She acts that way. She's awesome!" Mortal jumped onto the seen. "She's been helping me get items from players I killed! Look what I just got!" He held up a player's head. "I hope Mireille likes it! It's a rare character design's head!"

Ryo-oki just stared. "You think Mireille would like someone's head?"

"Yup! And when I give it to her, she'll be all happy, and she might even kiss me!"

"You're delusional. I don't think even the Rare Hunter of Love and Courage Mireille would get excited over a stupid head. Now! I could sell you a rare plaque to put it on!" Lightbreeze held out a wooden plaque.

"I'll take it! Literally!" He pulled out his weapon. "Give it or I'll get CC to warp us to an area so we can fight for it!" He grinned.

"Let me finish! I'll sell it to you for 1,000 gold. What do you think?"

Mortal thought for a moment. "OK. I have more than enough." He gave Lightbreeze the money, stuck the head on the plaque, and ran off to find Mireille.

Ryo-oki watched him run off. She turned to look at Crimsoncat, who had just stopped rolling on the ground. "How did you just avoid being player killed?" She asked Lightbreeze.

Lightbreeze brushed her blonde hair out her eyes. "I just sold him something cheap and said Mireille would like it. It's all in how you bargain!" Her blue eyes shimmered in pleasure. "I knew if I said that, he'd pay 1,000,000 gold."

Crimsoncat's expression turned serious. "I found someone who has information on the Epitaph of Twilight!"

"The what?" Ryo-oki asked, a confused look on her face.

"It's what 'The World' is based on. The guy's name is Kai. I asked him to meet us at 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.'"

"And this will help us how?"

"All these people going into comas! Think for a minute, will you Ryo-oki? The reason I started stalking you-"

"Stalking!" Lightbreeze said in shock.

"Yeah." Crimsoncat turned to Ryo-oki again. "The reason was because you had the bracelet! I wanted to know more about it and see if I could get one."

"So...?"

"So, the bracelet is something in the Epitaph, or, at least I think."

Ryo-oki shook her head. "How will it help us?"

"If 'The World's' based on it, then there must be something in the Epitaph that is linked to everyone going into comas!"

Ryo-oki nodded. "You're probably right."

"So let's go!"

"Wait! I need to bring some people. I promised Kira and Mia they'd be part of this until the end!" She flash mailed them.

Kira appeared, then Mia. "I thought I told you to stay off for a while Ryo-oki!" Mia yelled.

"Sorry! I felt like going on today, OK?"

Kira shook her head. "Let's just go! We might find Kyle!"

"Who?" Mia turned.

"My boyfriend! He passed out while playing the game!"

"Let's just go! 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!'" They warped to the area. The giant church looked different somehow.

"Let's go!" Lightbreeze yelled.

"What are you doing here!" Ryo-oki said in shock.

"I don't have to be in your party to follow you to an area!" She smiled. "Can I have your Member Address please?"

"Here." Ryo-oki gave it to her.

"YAY!" Lightbreeze jumped around happily.

"Come on!" Crimsoncat urged. "Before Kai decides to leave!"

A samurai Heavy Blade sat on one of the benches. He had messy blood red hair, and a red and black vest and matching pants. His eyes were a steely blue. "I was about to leave."

"Sorry Kai!" Crimsoncat sighed. "It was Rare Hunter city in Mac Anu today."

Kai laughed. "I can believe that. You've been hanging around Delta for a while, that's all. All the bounty hunters will be there soon."

"Bounty hunters?" Mia asked, giving Crimsoncat an odd look.

"Hell, yeah!" Ryu stepped out from behind the statue. "She's a hacker and she threatens the system administrators. She's high on the wanted list."

"I wonder if there's ramen around here..." Crimsoncat wasn't listening to anything.

"Um... CC, ramen doesn't exist in 'The World...'" Ryo-oki reminded her.

"So! I still want it! My next threat demands will be for them to program ramen!"

"Um... You act like someone I know. What's your name in real life?"

"Ame!" (Pronounced Ah may)

"Ame? You mean my friend who works at an anime store?"

"No! I'm uh," She was sweating, "I'm not Ame. You didn't let me finish. I'm a telemarketer! Yeah! That's it! You can't know me!"

"Sure... Whatever CC."

"Anyway." Kai tried to grab their attention again. "The Epitaph includes something about an event called 'The Wave.' I'm not sure what this 'wave' is. In the Epitaph, it's not clear if it's a feeling, a monster, or an actual wave. It's impossible to tell."

Ryo-oki frowned. "So... What do we do about it?"

"Easy. We have to find out WHAT it is and HOW to beat it."

"I've heard of the Epitaph!" Lightbreeze yelled. "It's an epic poem by someone called Emma or something like that."

Ryo-oki shook her head. "I don't think that'll help us."

"Well, can't you look it up on the internet? I mean, there are at least 10,000 sites out there on the Epitaph!"

"Just like there's no ramen in 'The World,' there aren't any sites that have the real Epitaph." Crimsoncat sighed. "All of them are versions the sites manager put up."

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE RAMEN?" Ryu yelled.

"But I like ramen!"

"I DON'T ARE IF YOU DO OR NOT! YOUR OBSESSION OVER RAMEN IS GETTING SERIOUSLY ANNOYING!"

Ryo-oki gated out.

"Now look what you've done." Crimsoncat sighed.

"WHAT I'VE DONE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Ryu yelled.

* * *

Ryo-oki twitched. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Was that a dream?" She looked at her computer screen. It was on the Log Out screen. "No... It's wasn't... If those two keep arguing, they'll destroy 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.'" She turned the computer off and went to sleep.

* * *

Credits: (I'M SO SORRY! I forgot to put these in the last upload! Sorry!)

Lightbreeze: Seabreezer

Kai: I think it came from Inu-Kai-from-iy

OK! 10th chapter... That the most I've ever written... Anywho, I'm going to end this fanfic soon. Because it's a story, it has to. Oh, if you want to hold me hostage and force me into a dark, cold basement with stale bread, water, and a computer, don't! If you want me to continue after I end, there's hope. I'm going to make a new story with all the characters and stuff. You fans will have more say in it too! These plans are on hold until I finish this fanfic. YES! I've almost used all the characters I was given. Oh, and to save me a headache, I don't need anymore characters, so please don't send them... It's not open season (yet). Later!


	11. Login 11: The Final Battle

Login 11: The Final Battle

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON!!! I've been so busy with school, and I couldn't go online, and I haven't had a break from homework at all! Oh well, anywho, here's the story.

* * *

Ryo-oki looked at her computer. It was still frozen on the same screen. She had tried everything she could think of, from resetting it to getting a new computer. No matter what she did, it stayed on that screen. "What the hell?" She muttered. She gave up and leaned back onto her bed. "Maybe there's a reason it's stuck..." She put the headset on and logged in.

* * *

Topic: It's messed up...

"The World" has really been messed up lately, hasn't it? I mean not only weird monsters, people going into comas, but now all these off limit areas? What's up? Fred the Great

* * *

She appeared in front of the Chaos Gate. She turned to make sure her computer let her move. "Everything's fine when I'm logged in..." She muttered.

A tall player walked up to her. He was different from the average character... He had a black cloak. Ryo-oki noticed he had a bat wing and an angel wing concealed under it. He was a Heavy Blade. He had deep green eyes and blonde hair. He looked kindly at her for a moment. "Nice character."

Ryo-oki stared. "Oh! Uh... Same with you." She didn't know what to say to this guy.

He smiled. "I got word from a friend that you needed help with something. 'The World's' final mysteries, correct?"

Ryo-oki gaped. "Yeah!"

He gave her his Member Address. "Name's Wraith. Call me if you need help." He smiled. "Speaking of which, I heard there are major problems in 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground' nowadays."

Ryo-oki thought for a second. "Alright! Can you help me check it out?"

"I think you should bring everyone you know for this one." He said.

A Wave Master ran up to them. "Um... I'm sorry to bother you, but can I go to 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground too?" He asked. For some reason, he reminded Ryo-oki of Elk. He even looked like him! He had a green hat and deep green robes though. "I'm Anthony..." He said timidly.

"I'm Ryo-oki." She replied. "It could be dangerous though."

"I don't care! I wanna go too!" He said, barely above a whisper.

"Let him go." Mia said. She scratched her cat ears calmly. "Anyway, I'm glad you came, Wraith."

Wraith smiled. "If there's a monster, I want to fight it too."

Ryo-oki nodded. Anthony gave her his Member Address. "Thanks." She said cheerfully.

Anthony blushed. "Um... You're welcome."

Ryo-oki called everyone. Mia, Ryu, Lightbreeze, Kira, and Blair were in her party. Crimsoncat invited Mortal, Tai, Kai, Mireille (Mortal wouldn't come without her), and Yamiyuki. The cat Mia got Elk, Wraith, Kite, BlackRose, and Anthony. Ryo-oki nodded. "Everyone's got a healer? Good. Time to go! 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!'"

They warped to the chapel. There were data problems every where. "What's happened?" Anthony said with a fearful squeak.

"Why'd we bring this coward along again? I'm better off P.K. him now." Mortal said with a groan.

"You be quiet! He has a rare character design!" Mireille yelled.

"Anything you say!"

"Did she like the head?" Ryo-oki asked Mortal.

"Yeah!" He whispered back. "Said that was one of the rarest items she's ever seen."

Wraith looked at Mortal. "Why's the player killer here?"

Mia answered. "Because he's a strong character."

"Is there Ramen here?" Crimsoncat asked, looking around.

"NO!!!" Ryu yelled.

"Not this again." Lightbreeze sighed.

"Really." Yamiyuki replied. "I hate it when people argue. It's too noisy."

Blair laughed. "I don't know... It's kinda funny!"

Kira looked at the building. "Are we going in or not? I'm trying to find Kyle!"

Tai laughed. "Aw... Come on Kira! This is hilarious!"

Kai frowned. "Let's go in already!"

Ryo-oki frowned at the main building. There was another huge data surge. "Let's get in there and see what's happening!"

They ran inside. The inside turned green with the data showing. They instantly were teleported to a barren wasteland. "What is this?" Ryo-oki yelled in shock.

"This is where we fought Skeith!" Kite yelled.

"Don't tell me we have to fight **_HIM_** again!" BlackRose shouted.

"I- I don't want to!" Elk stuttered.

"Be strong Elk." The cat Mia said calmly.

Anthony looked at the area. "This is freaky! Let's get outta here!" He tried to gate out. He stopped. "No way! I can't Gate Out!"

Ryo-oki tried too. "Neither can I!"

There was a new data surge. This one was even stronger than the rest. A huge eye appeared. Kite took a step back. "Data Drain!" He said, pointing his bracelet at the thing. It didn't work.

The monster moaned. A bracelet appeared. "It's gonna use Drain Heart!" The cat Mia shouted.

The Data Drain split up, but instead of hitting itself too, it spread out to hit Ryo-oki and her friends.

Kite was hit first. "BE CAREFUL!!!" He screamed.

BlackRose was next. She shrieked. "Watch out!"

The cat Mia was then hit. "Elk! Be strong!" She vanished.

Elk was hit. "MIA!!!"

Yamiyuki was then hit. "Mia! Help!"

"Yamiyuki!" Anthony yelled. He ran to where she was, and was drained.

Tai tried to block it. "Ack!" He was gone.

Wraith, Kai, and Ryu jumped at the eye. "Die you damn thing!" They threw their swords at it. Sadly, they all disappeared before the katanas made contact.

Mortal and Mireille were hit next. "Mireille!!! I love you!" Mireille vanished before she heard.

Lightbreeze screamed. "Mireille!" She was gone.

Mia pushed Ryo-oki out of the way of a drain. She was hit instead. "Kill this thing for me!" She smiled.

Kira was then struck. "Help Kyle for me!"

Blair did the same thing as Ryu and the others. He was drained. "Take care of Lance and Ren for me!"

Ryo-oki held her bracelet at the eye. She yelled through her tears. "DATA-"

Crimsoncat blocked one of the drains with her body. "Data Drain won't work on this thing..."

Ryo-oki had a reason now. She ran at the monster. She had her Blade Master Sword raised. She tried to stab the thing, but Aura blocked it. "Aura?!" Ryo-oki cried.

"You can't give yourself up for this..." She dissolved, and the monster exploded.

The flash was so bright, that Ryo-oki had to close her eyes. She opened them again in Delta. She looked around. Specks of Aura's light started raining on the area. Ryo-oki looked at it.

Her friends started reappearing. Kira appeared next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "KYLE?!" Kira hugged him.

Mortal appeared next to Mireille. "We gotta get a rare item for this!" She yelled.

Mortal laughed. "I'll personally see that you get a good item for this."

Ryu appeared. "Damn! I missed the fight!"

Wraith smiled. "I thought I was a goner."

Kai laughed. "I thought we did well against a virus!"

Blair sighed. "I'm gonna have to tell Lance and Ren how much I love them."

Elk appeared next to the cat Mia. Elk hugged her and cried. "It's OK Elk." Mia laughed.

Kite and BlackRose kissed. _(Romantics... Ew...)_

Yamiyuki frowned. "I can't believe I lost to an eye!"

Lightbreeze frowned. "Some event! Not even an item!"

Crimsoncat and Mia stood right next to Ryo-oki. "Ryo-oki..." They said, as if they were sorry.

Ryo-oki looked up. She was crying. "I'm so happy!" She cried. "You all are alright!"

"I guess it's over now, huh?" Mia asked.

"No way!" Ryo-oki laughed. "I'm not quitting 'The World!' This is the beginning of not having to be serious on the game!"

The End

* * *

Credits! Sorry it took me so long.

Wraith: Wraith3. Sorry I added some things. You forgot what he actually looked like!

Anthony: Anthony... Same name... Creepy... I loved the character!

To all my fans, I thank you. I couldn't have done this well without you. I want to thank some people in particular...

MortalSora, thanks for all your help with Mortal. I laughed so hard when I read some of the things about him. Thank you!!!

Seabreezeforever, Thanks for the help. I'm glad you liked the story. I loved all of your feedback!

KuroKagome: Thanks CC! Your character is awesome!

Wraith3: Thanks for sending me the character... I'm sorry I was so rude (even if I didn't mean to be)

Lindsey: Thanks for reading this! I know I must have been seriously annoying when I told you to read it...

Inu-Kai-from-iy: Thanks for the character! I loved your reviews too! Short and sweet.

Gamepunk510: I loved Blair! His brother and sister were cool too! You are awesome!!!

Kari: Thanks for Yamiyuki! She's so cool!

Zeldalover: Thanks for Tai, even if I didn't use him a lot... I'll use him again! Promise!

Anthony: Your character was cool! Yours was a bit of a challenge because he was quiet, a kind of character I don't normally use.

My brother Mike: Thanks!!! I know I can thank you offline, but it's nice to list you. (Ryu was here!!!)

And to everyone I haven't listed: Thanks for everything! I'd thank you all individually, but I'm afraid it would take me forever to write... The people I listed sent me a character or reviewed a lot. I still thank you guys too!

Oh! To all those who were wondering, I'm going to make another series. It's going to be in a separate story though. It'll be called "New World's Adventures!" I can't stand to make characters and never use them again, so I decided to make a new story with them! I know I'll get a head ache, but, I'll ask for new characters WHEN I START THE NEW STORY!!! So, don't send them now. I'll tell you when to send them. To those who sent them already, please don't send me another unless for some reason, I ask. And I apologize to those who sent them without me asking if that sounded rude. I'll use your characters when I start the next fanfic. I'm going to take a short vacation from this fanfic and work on my KH fanfic. Oh! The reason the vocabulary suddenly increased was because of my computer's Thesaurus! YAY THASAURUSES!!! Anyway, see you all later!


End file.
